Of Onigiri and Tomato Vines
by Niobe Jones
Summary: A Sasukecentric collection of drabbles and short stories that may or may not be interrelated. Ch1: The Journey Home.
1. The Journey Home

**Of Onigiri and Tomato Vines: A Sasuke-centric Drabble Collection**  
_ By Niobe Jones_

**Prompt: The Journey Home**

* * *

It was raining. A cold, bitter rain that did nothing to soothe his heart or raise his spirits. Every so often, a jagged flash of lightning would cut the sky, illuminating his path. 

It didn't matter, he knew the way well. He had walked it several times in his dreams and now he was walking it in reality.

Sasuke wondered after three years, two tense confrontations, and one epic battle with his brother what his reception would be when he walked through Konoha's towering gates. He also wondered, a little ruefully, what his own reaction would be.

He focused on putting one foot in front of the other. His body protesting every step. The final battle with Itachi had not left him unscathed and he was semi-surprised that he was still standing, let alone able to walk. But he couldn't die just yet. He had fulfilled one of his goals now he had to see to the other.

He was almost there.

Slowly, painfully, he staggered toward the gates. The chuunin guarding the portal watched him warily, but did nothing. He was startled by this lack of reaction, but then figured many ninja would not know of his current appearance and from his former teammates expressions he guessed he no longer looked like the boy he once did.

That suited Sasuke just fine. He wasn't the same person he was back then, it was appropriate that his physical features reflect the changes within him.

When he reached the gates, one of the chuunin called. "Halt! State your name and your purpose."

Sasuke glanced at them, his body feeling both very light and very heavy all of a sudden. "Uchiha Sasuke," he answered. "I've come home."

Then, to the gasps of the people at the gate, he crumbled to the ground.

* * *

_AN: I'm alive. I just haven't been up for writing anything productive. glares at Seven Deadly Nins I figure if I give my muse something different to chew on now and again, I might actually have my real story talk to me not these little drabbles._

_Anyway, this may have related and not related stories in it. But I felt bad for Sasuke in Nins because he got like no screentime. And I actually like the character, sometimes. Not always. I like his potential. So he gets this._

_Enjoy and let me know what you think!_


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Of Onigiri and Tomato Vines: A Sasuke-centric Drabble Collection**  
_By Niobe Jones_

**Prompt: Sweet Dreams**

* * *

At night, Sasuke dreams.

He dreams of the people he left behind. He dreams of killing Itachi. He dreams of his family.

He dreams of the time before Itachi killed his clan.

He dreams of a warm kitchen with steam fogging up the window panes. He dreams of watching his mother make Onigiri. He dreams of the soft, gentle hands cupping sticky rice into neat triangular shapes. He dreams of her sweet voice chiding him to keep out of the tomatoes. He dreams of his mother's voice singing him to sleep.

He dreams of his father, so stern and unforgiving. He dreams of the approval he so desperately wanted but was so rarely given. He dreams of the opportunities lost, never to be regained.

He dreams of his brother. His beloved brother. The brother he thought was so evil. The brother who sacrificed so much to save him. The brother he lost before he could forgive him.

At night, Sasuke dreams. At night, Sasuke weeps.

* * *

_AN: It's been a long time since I've updated but I've had a reason. My computer died and I couldn't afford to buy another one for a long time. I had other things to worry about, like rent and well my love life. _

_My long term girlfriend and I broke up. So even when I got enough money for a computer, I didn't want to write. I still really don't. I only finished this because it was mostly done._

_Enough whiny stuff. _

_For those who are following Nins, I am hoping to work on it soon. I have two pages written and it is going to be a long one. _


End file.
